


It's a Magical Place

by aimless38



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and the team's mission involving another Asgardian weapon brings back memories of his own fateful encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Magical Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicari_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicari_chan/gifts), [Kika988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/gifts).



> Self beta'd so be kind. Also I took a liberty at the end of where Phil's night mare occurred.

 

It’s a Magical Place

 

After a lengthy debrief Agent Phil Coulson and his team had a few days to recuperate. Several hotel rooms were set aside for their use in a higher end, Shield approved location. Wearily Phil swiped his key card and entered the darkened room. He didn’t bother turning on the bedroom light since that would only aggravate his pounding head. The bathroom light provided plenty of illumination. Too much mediocre coffee and some stale vending machine doughnuts did not replace a hot meal.

Truthfully he really could not even think of stomaching room service. As they were leaving May made the comment about getting rather quietly drunk in her room. Phil wished her a peaceful evening. He took off his jacket and aimed it at a nearby desk chair. The suit coat missed and slithered to the floor. Phil didn’t even bother picking it up. He loosened his tie and toed off his shoes. Leaving the shoes near the table and the tie hanging off the edge of the counter. He absently rubbed the back of his neck and contemplated calling down for a bottle of single malt himself. Thinking that maybe getting quietly drunk too was not such a bad idea.

“Really Phil, an Asgardian? Leave it to you to find one hiding out as a university professor.”

Before he even had time to think about it Phil had his Smith and Wesson out and aimed at the intruder. He was running on far too little sleep and on a hair trigger.

“Are you trying to get yourself shot Clint?” Phil let out a shaky breath and eased his finger off the trigger.

“Please, you haven’t managed to shoot me in years. Seriously though I heard about this last cluster fuck of a mission.” Clint eased the gun out of Phil’s hand and set it on the table. He steered his lover over to the bed and sat down. Pulling Phil down beside him.

“You don’t have the clearance to access that information.” Coulson shook his head at Clint’s cocky grin.

“You forget who one of my team mates is. Nothing is secret.” Clint placed his hands on Phil’s tense shoulders and dug his thumbs into the knotted muscles. “Plus Stark seems inordinately curious about your team. I’d watch out for him Phil. I think he’s going to try and woo your baby geniuses away. He was asking me if I thought Fitz would like a flying car of his own.”

“Hell and no. If Stark tries to seduce anyone away from my team I will taze him this time. What are you doing here though?” Phil’s head dropped forward and he groaned in appreciation as Clint’s talented hands sought out each throbbing knot.

“Do you know how many whack jobs this little Asgardian skirmish brought out of the woodwork? We were busy trying to keep all those goodies out of anyone else’s hands. Doom was practically drooling at the prospect of new allies. So it’s no surprise that we ended up here too. Then Tony’s little comment made me read the intel on this mission. I mean it was crude on a whole nother level.” Clint reached around and unbuttoned Phil’s shirt. Sliding his warm hands underneath to run his thumbs up either side of Phil’ spine.

“What comment? Or do I really want to know.” Phil had to admit he was curious.

“He said and I quote, ‘that it really wasn’t polite to just fist a guy without asking first.”

Phil let out a short laugh despite himself.

“Jesus Phil you stuck your hand in that Asgardian’s chest and kept his heart beating?” Clint would never cease to be amazed at his lover’s ingenuity.

“So that’s the reason you dropped by? You thought I couldn’t handle it?” Phil tensed despite the amazing massage he was getting.

“I knew you could handle it. At least at the time. Now? I wonder. When you came into the room you looked more than tired. I also know what it’s like to be constantly reminded of your mistakes.” Clint carefully traced the thick ridge of scarring on Phil’s back.

“I froze. When I saw the Asgardian get run through with a piece from the staff. For an instant I just stood there reliving…hell of a time for a flashback.” Phil laughed humorlessly.

Clint placed his hands on Phil’s shoulders. “Phil look at me.” He tugged until Coulson turned around.

“Despite that you did what you had to do. Your team made it out and you got the artifact. Which good luck keeping that from Thor by the way. He can sense Asgardian tech a mile away. Plus Tony taught him to use the internet. Huge mistake if you ask me. I imagine he’ll be asking for it to send back to daddy. As for your fugitive alien? Well I don’t think he really has to worry about Thor. Since he’s sort of living here now too.” Clint’s thumbs stroked lightly up and down the sides of Phil’s neck. They rarely got any time together anymore and he was going to take every opportunity.

“I’ll deal with it. I always do.” Phil sighed.

“Yeah but you don’t have to do it alone. I think you said those same words to me not too long ago. I’m just a phone call away or in this case right in front of you.” Clint rested his forehead against Phil’s and smiled.

“I’m just tired. I keep rehashing what happened. That gap in my memories, I said it didn’t haunt me. I just need to know. I can’t get any answers yet I get the feeling something is being kept from me.” Phil let Clint strip off his shirt and toss it aside. He sighed when the archer pressed a open mouthed kiss to his collarbone.

“I don’t care how you are here right now with me. I’m just damn glad you are. Let me show you how much you mean to me?” Clint’s hands drifted down Coulson’s torso lightly raking through the mat of hair on his chest.

 

“Better than alcohol.” Phil breathed out as Clint pushed him back on the bed.

The archer did his best to make Phil forget. He slowly stripped off the rest of Phil’s clothes. Dropping them off the side of the bed. Clint straddled his lover with one knee between Phil’s as he leaned in to hungrily claim Phil’s lips. His hands rested on either side of Phil’ head as Clint lightly bit at his lower lip then used his tongue to soothe the slight sting. Coulson opened his mouth and coaxed Clint’s tongue into his mouth.

Phil’s hands tangled in Clint’s t-shirt then slid under to dig his fingers into warm skin and corded muscle. Phil groaned into the Archer’s mouth as he rubbed his crotch against Clint’s denim covered thigh. The friction of the rough cloth bordered on painful but Phil didn’t care. He needed more, much more.

Coulson gasped as Clint’s mouth left his only to leave a scorching path across his neck. The archer biting and sucking on Phil’s skin. Leaving marks that would be covered by the suit but would be felt for days. Clint’s callused hand stroked Phil’s torso as he explored. Mapping every bit of flesh and relishing in each of Phil’s eager responses.

Phil refused to flinch when Clint followed the outline of his scar with his tongue. Then left a kiss right in the center of the reminder of his mortality. Although this time it was harder not to drag his lover’s attention away. To turn on his side and try and forget.

Clint felt the instant Phil tensed up. He knew that his lover had issues about his scar. Most of the time it was ok but after this last mission he was more skittish about Clint touching.

Clint looked up at Phil. “I love this scar.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Phil scoffed.

“It means that you’re still alive. That you didn’t leave me. When I thought everyone else had.” Clint placed another adoring kiss on the puckered skin.

Phil threaded his fingers through Clint’s closely cropped hair. Clint grinned wickedly and moved lower. Following the trail of sparse hair that circled Phil’s navel before stopping again. He teasingly touched the tip of his tongue to Phil’s cock then blew across the damp skin making Phil shudder.

“Stop playing. Get on with it.” Phil gasped.

“Is that an order sir?” Clint’s hand grasped the base of Phil’s erection as his talented thumb stroked the soft skin.

“Yes damn it.” Phil hissed.

Phil sucked in a harsh breath when Clint’s mouth closed over his cock and he slowly lowered his head. He resisted the urge to thrust as the archer took him down to the hilt. He simply gripped Clint’s hair as he bobbed his head. Establishing a rhythm he knew Phil liked. Using his tongue and even an occasional unexpected light scrape of his teeth to drive Phil closer to the edge.

Clint didn’t bother trying to be silent either. He made the most obscene sucking noises and even moaned around the cock in his mouth. Making Phil groan at the vibrations that caused. Phil planted his feet on the mattress and when Clint nodded he arched up into that wet suction. Fucking his archer’s mouth carefully. Clint’s fingers lightly squeezed Phil’ sac as he licked at the drops of pre that flowed heavily from the tip.

This wasn’t what Phil wanted though. As mind blowing as Clint’s cock sucking abilities were. He had something else in mind.

“Clint stop. Stop for a minute.” Phil panted.

Clint raised his head and licked his lips. His hazel eyes were heavy lidded and dark with desire. “Seemed like you were enjoying it why stop now?” Clint drawled.

“Want you in me when I come.” Phil managed. He needed that connection with his lover.

“How do you want me sir?” Clint smiled as he propped himself up.

“On top. I want to see your face. But damn it I don’t have, I wasn’t expecting…” Coulson cursed.

“Don’t worry I got us covered.” Clint winked as he stood up. He fished around in the pocket of his jeans and came up with a few condoms and a couple of packets of lube.

Phil shook his head and returned Clint’s smile. Although he did feel a little debauched and underdressed. Clint was still completely clothed.

“Strip agent and get back down here and fuck me.” Coulson ordered.

“Sir, yes sir.” Clint fired off a sloppy salute and hastily and with no finesse at all left his clothes in an untidy bundle on the floor.

Clint knelt again between Coulson’s spread legs. He tore open a packet of the lube and thickly coated his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the gel as he leaned down to kiss his lover. Phil propped himself on his elbows and met Clint halfway. He gripped Clint’s arm as the archer lightly stroked his erection. Up and down his shaft before finding the sensitive skin beneath. Phil exhaled into Clint’s mouth as the archer’s fingers lightly circled his hole.

Slowly Clint pressed his slick fingers inside. Not stopping until he was knuckle deep. Phil’s grip on his arm tightened as Clint spread his fingers working the gel inside. Clint’s tongue mimicking the actions as Phil moaned under him.

“Clint!” Phil called out as his lover pressed right against his prostate. His aim impeccable even in this situation.

“You like that?” Clint breathed out as he mouthed the bruise on Phil’s collarbone he’d made earlier.

“Damn it yes! Again!” Phil’s head tipped back as Clint bit and licked at his nipples. He knew all the right buttons to push to make Coulson totally lose his cool.

“You ready? Cause if I don’t get inside you soon this is going to be over way faster than I’d like. Fuck you’re hot.” Clint pressed his fingers even deeper. All three of them relentlessly finding that spot in Phil that made him writhe.

“Yes, inside me, now.” Phil bit his lip as Clint carefully removed his fingers. He watched with breathless anticipation as Clint tore open the condom packet and rolled it down over his impressive erection. Then he used the rest of the lube to thoroughly coat himself.

Clint braced himself with one arm beside Phil’s neck and the other he used to guide his cock to Phil’s entrance.

“Fuck…Phil you feel so good.” Clint grit out as he carefully pushed inside Phil’s body. Knowing that his lover liked the stretch of being opened slowly. He didn’t stop until he bottomed out. Balls resting against Coulson’s ass.

Phil arched his hips and wrapped his legs around Clint’s waist as the archer sank all the way inside. He loved this, being taken. Surrounded by Clint’s body and caged by his strength. But Phil also knew that inside that tough exterior was a gentle and caring lover. One that most of the world never got to see. One that had been so badly damaged by past events. They shared that in common and could be each other’s shelter. To lend that strength when the other’s failed. It was what Phil needed now.

Coulson wanted Clint to possess him until he didn’t have to think anymore. Didn’t have to worry or plot. Right now he just wanted to feel.

“Move Clint. Fuck me. I’m not going to break.” Coulson goaded the archer.

“Phil…god, Phil.” Clint grunted out as he pulled out and thrust back in hard. Again and again until Phil was reduced to nearly begging.

Every indrawn breath was sharp and raw as Clint unerringly scraped against Phil’s prostate with every thrust. Heat spread through Phil’ body a nerve ending fired and sweat ran freely between them in the overly warm room.

“Harder Clint.” Phil groaned.

“Hang on.” Clint growled.

The archer used his tremendous upper body strength to lift Coulson astride his lap as he sat up and back. Now chest to chest Clint was able to give Phil what he wanted. Each thrust pushing him farther inside that clasping heat.

Mouths fused together and tongues tangled as they swallowed each other’s moans. Phil’s dick, now trapped between their bodies rubbed against Clint’s rock hard abs as Clint’s hands held his thighs. Opening him even further to his assault.

“Phil are you close? I’m gonna come.” Clint asked. He wanted Phil to get off first. This was for Phil. It was all for him.

“God yes.  More, give me more.” One of Phil’s hands latched onto the back of Clint’s neck and the other snaked between their bodies to wrap around his cock. He was so close it was almost painful.

A few more hard thrusts and Phil was coming, spilling over his hand and onto their abdomens. He stifled his cry against Clint’s shoulder. Leaving a mark of his own in its wake.

Clint hissed as Phil’s teeth sank in just short of breaking skin. That spark was enough to tip him over the edge too. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside Phil’s body. Phil’s name on his lips as he rode out the sharp spasms.

Finally they stilled. Their mingled breathing sounding harsh in the quiet of the hotel room. Clint stared down at Phil. He swore this was how he liked his former handler best. Totally relaxed, slightly blissed out and looking well fucked.

“I love you, but you know that right?” Clint’s voice a little raw.

“Yeah I do and believe me it is mutual.” Phil’s amused voice replied. Clint always liked a little reassurance. Plus if he had to admit it Phil did too.

“I think I’m going to have to move though.” Clint groaned a little. He laid Phil back down on the bed and carefully withdrew, holding onto the base of the condom. He peeled off the used latex and knotted the end. Not even looking as he threw it at the trashcan. Of course it went in.

“What? Are you hurt?” Phil sat back up looking concerned and a little upset.

“I uh…might have cracked a rib or two a few days ago.” Clint admitted as he scooped up his t-shirt to wipe them both off. He’d just borrow one of Phil’s clean ones tomorrow.

Phil ran his hands down Clint’s sides now noticing the darker area of skin in the dimness of the room. The bruise looked large and painful.

“Jesus Clint! If I’d have known…” Phil started to protest.

“Yeah you never would have let me fuck you. You needed me Phil. I needed you too. It’s been a rough couple of weeks and I missed you. Besides at least I didn’t have to sneak out of medical this time. Admit it you loved this.” Clint teased as he lay down beside Phil. Enjoying his lover’s light touch on his sore side.

“Yeah ok but you’re taking it easy. I’ve got a whole day and a half here and we’ll get room service. Watch crappy TV and make out until it’s time to leave. I’m not letting you out of this bed.” Phil leaned in to kiss Clint’s pursed lips with a fond smile.

“Hey I have an idea.” Clint leaned over and fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

Clint brandished the latest Starkphone. Held it up and snapped a selfie of the two of them entwined in bed, naked and disheveled. “Let’s scandalize Ward.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Phil yelped and tried to grab the phone.

“Well maybe if I do He’ll send one back. I saw him disappear into May’s room when I got here.” Clint smirked.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Phil tried to think of the angry, angry sex they’d probably have. He just hoped they didn’t trash the room. It was on his expense account after all. “Besides Melinda would have his balls on toast if he took a compromising picture.”

“Fine, fine I’ll just keep this one for my scrap book then.” Clint yawned as he put down the phone.

“Sleep is sounding really good right now. When do you have to go back?” Phil replied letting out a yawn of his own.

Clint reached down and pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Phil against his body, their legs tangling comfortably. “Not for two weeks. I’m on medical leave. Maybe I can finally get a ride on the ‘bus’.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Phil let out a sigh and closed his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you to Phil.” Clint laid there until Phil’s breathing evened out before drifting off to sleep himself.

Warm hands dug into taught muscles. A light tropical breeze wafted in the open sides of the hut as the ocean surf pounded in the background. Phil lay on the massage table completely relaxed with a slight smile on his face. The masseuse worked his shoulders as he remarked on the tropical beauty of Tahiti. Her soft voice replying that it was a magical place.

Phil’s eyes snapped open as his breath clogged in his lungs he grabbed his chest feeling the familiar pain wash outward from the scar.

“Phil! Are you all right?” Clint’s panicked voice broke through his temporary paralysis.

Coulson rolled over onto his back trying to get his breathing under control. Clint’s hands on his shoulders and his worried face above helped to ground him.

“I’m…I’m ok it was just a dream. Just give me a minute.” Clint’s hands stroked along Phil’s chest and arms trying and succeeding in calming him.

“You want to talk about it?” Clint asked as he snuggled back up to Phil. Laying his head on the agent’s shoulder.

Phil ran his hand through the archer’s hair. Touching his lover helped. “No not until I understand what it meant.”

“You promise?” Clint asked sleepily.

“I promise.” Phil wondered if what he dreamt was a memory. If felt wrong somehow. But he could not put a finger on exactly how.

It was a long time before he managed to get back to sleep despite Clint’s comforting presence.

 


End file.
